There have been many different types of air compressors developed over the decades for particular uses and applications, with design considerations being tailored to each particular application. Without chronicling the developmental history of the various types of air compressors, recent developments in fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines have created a need for a compact, high pressure, low volume air compressor that reliably operates over an extended range of operating speed. Such an air compressor is particularly useful for such a fuel injection system that is used on 2-cycle engines, such as outboard motors and the like, which generate substantial horsepower even though the engines are of relatively small size. Because of the relatively small size of the engine itself, the air compressor which is driven by the engine must occupy a relatively small volume and yet produce high pressure at operating speeds experienced during cranking during starting and from idle to full throttle speed. Because the compressor is driven by the engine through a drive means such as a belt, it is desirable that the compressor have a configuration that enables the drive means to be reliable in operation and easily mounted on the engine.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved bracket and idler assembly for an internal combustion engine in which the bracket forms a portion of an air compressor for use with the engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket and idler assembly which includes formations such as bosses for mounting engine accessories including idler pulleys.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bracket and idler assembly for a V-type internal combustion engine in which the bracket is located in the valley defined by the cylinder heads, and incorporates part of an air compressor.
Yet another object is to provide an improved air compressor that has an integral idler bracket to which an adjustable idler wheel is mounted for the purpose of properly tensioning the drive belt.